1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-way nip contact type contactor designed to nip a male contact from three ways in order to obtain an electrical contact therewith.
2. Background of the Invention
Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Hei 1-165578 discloses a contactor provided with first and second contacting pieces which form two sides of a triangle, and a third contacting piece which forms the remaining side. In this prior art, a male terminal of an IC, etc. is forcedly inserted into and among the first, second and third contacting pieces, thereby dilating the respective contacting pieces in the opening direction against the elasticity thereof and obtaining a pressure contact between the male terminal and the first through third contacting pieces by the restoring force thereof.
However, the above-mentioned contactor has problems such as a large resistance when the male terminal is inserted into the first, second and third contacting pieces. In addition, insertion, and therefore removal, become difficult where the number of poles of male terminals are increased, as in the case of a pin grid array type of IC.
Because of the above-mentioned problems, use of this conventional contactor is practically impossible for a multipolar IC, such as a pin grid array type of IC. Therefore, it remains as a subject to be tackled that, while solving the above-mentioned problems, a high reliability of contacting relation can be obtained by taking advantage of the three-way contact.